In automotive vehicles safety, comfort, and entertainment functions are increasingly performed by electronics. While the vehicle is moving, these electronics are subjected to shock and vibration that may wear on circuit boards, electronic components, and electric contacts. Furthermore, as vehicle specifications call for ever increasing numbers of mandatory and optional features, all vehicle components, including electronic components, need to meet strict packaging and weight constraints.
Many electrical circuit boards have a port connector that connects the circuit board to other electrical components located off the circuit board. An electrolytic capacitor is often incorporated on the circuit board. The electrolytic capacitor may in some cases be relatively large and heavy, particularly when used as a reserve energy storage component. Shocks and vibrations acting on such large-sized capacitors may cause damage to the capacitor or to the circuit board, on which it is mounted. Also, the electrolytic capacitor claims considerable space on the circuit board.
It is therefore desirable to provide electronic assemblies that withstand shock and vibration on the one hand and that have a small size and low weight on the other hand.